Home
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: Linden knows that Holder his home. The question is, is she ready to face her demons and stay with him? This is my take on what happens after the series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Home

**Rating:** T for some language and normal adult behavior

**Disclaimer:** The Killing and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. I only use them as a means to de-stress myself.

**Summary:** Linden knows that Holder his home. The question is, is she ready to face her demons and stay with him? This is my take on what happens after the series finale.

**Spoilers: **Definitely the series finale. Don't read it if you haven't watched it!

**Chapter 1**

Home. That was the word playing over and over again in her mind. She wasn't sure when she had come to realize what home meant to her. It wasn't a house. It wasn't four walls and a roof over her head. It wasn't even her son, even though she loved him with every ounce of her being. He was out in the great wide world trying to find his own place in it and she had to let him. No, she realized what home was one lonely night while she was driving on some desolate highway in the middle of nowhere. She realized what home was when she looked over at the passenger seat and he wasn't there. Only she told herself that she was being ridiculous, that he would hate her after what she had done to him. She had pulled a gun on him. And worse, she had accused him of betraying her. She had committed the ultimate sin – turning her back on her partner. She convinced herself he was better off without her. He had someone to love and a baby on the way. She didn't need to bring him into her crazy world anymore than she already had. But there was that empty passenger seat screaming of home.

As she stood, staring out over the lake to the vast city in front of her, all she thought about was home. She didn't see the dead. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't worried about what might come next or what nightmares might be lurking in the shadows. She only saw him in her mind. She saw him just as she had seen him that night on the desolate road in her car and he was home.

Bye? That was the only thing he could think to say to her when he knew she was walking away. Not 'please don't go' or 'you are my home.' Just bye. Holder berated himself. He could feel the usual sting of craving something to get his mind off his troubles, but he knew he wouldn't act on it. He had a daughter. He had a reason to stay clean. He was happy, at least that's what he told himself. He knew the only thing that could make him happier would be to be with her. And she had returned. She had returned to him and all he managed to say was bye.

He remembered the night clearly when he realized how badly he needed her. It was weeks after he had let her leave the interrogation room without saying a word. Back then he was still angry. He still couldn't understand why she thought he had turned on her. So, he had let her walk out. He had let her leave the damn state without saying a word. He hoped he would be able to forget about it, forget about her. He had too much to look forward to. Too much going on with Carolyn and the baby, but she always crept up in his thoughts. It was one night Carolyn was talking about him giving up his apartment and moving in with him that he realized it and Carolyn did too. He had wanted to do the right thing. He asked Carolyn to marry him because it was the right thing to do, but they both knew they'd never be able to go through with it. Not when Holder and Carolyn both knew his heart never really belonged to her.

Holder finished locking up the church, still unable to stop thinking about the word 'bye.' It was so impersonal, so generic. It was the wrong word to use. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks. She was there, sitting in her car like so many times before. It was as if she was waiting for him like she always had been. Only this time, she got out of the car. He began walking towards her, slowly, wondering if it was real. Was she really there? Was she really going to stay?

She had a smile on her face as he approached her. He very rarely saw her smile. He loved seeing it.

"Forget something, Linden?" He asked, trying to sound as cool and confidant as he always did when really inside he was panicking. He wasn't sure if he could take it if she left again.

"Yeah, I did."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to be a runaway anymore. I don't want to run away from my home."

"Then don't."

He bent his head towards her as she stood on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. As their lips met, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He tasted like cigarettes and she loved it. She began to play with the hair on the back of his neck as their tongues dueled.

"Way to go, Holder!" A man shouted and whistled as he walked by.

They pulled apart sheepishly, but Holder didn't take his hands off of her. He was afraid if he let her go, she would run. She looked up at him, her lips swollen from his kiss, her cheeks a flush pink.

"You blushing, Linden?" He teased.

"Shut up, Holder."

"You just couldn't leave without getting a taste of the famous Stephen Holder, huh?"

"Do you want me to get back in that car?"

"Can't go now, Linden. You're home." He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

He led her across the street to his car. He walked over to the passenger side with her, opened the door for her, and waited until she was safely inside. He closed the door and rushed over to the driver's side. He quickly grabbed his keys and started the car. He glanced over at her as he drove away towards his apartment.

Linden kept her eyes trained on the road. She wasn't sure what to think. She had never been kissed like that before. She had never felt that way when she had been kissed before. Something about kissing Holder was different. Something about kissing him felt right.

She could feel his eyes on her every once in a while as he drove. She knew she should say something, but she was afraid to speak. She didn't know what she would say. She wasn't sure if there was anything left to say.

Holder stopped the car a few minutes later outside his apartment building. Linden recognized it immediately. She wondered if his spare key was still under the green flower pot in the hall. She looked out at the building. She could feel his eyes on her. She knew she should reach for the door handle. She should get out of the car. She should be running to his front door, begging him to kiss her again like she had imagined so many times before, but she was scared.

"You getting out of the car, Linden?" Holder asked. She didn't answer. "Linden?"

"I don't…know."

"You don't know if you're going to get out of the car? That's fine. I can work my magic here."

She finally looked over at him. He had his usual smug grin plastered on his face. She couldn't help but smile in return. He always had a way of putting her at ease.

"What if I mess this up?"

"What?"

"This. Us. I've messed up everything in the past."

"This is different."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're the one who said it. We're home, Linden. You and me."

"I don't want to lose you…again."

"You ain't gonna lose me, Linden. I promise you. I'll always be there. You know that."

"I know," she whispered.

He leaned over the middle console and pressed his lips against hers. It started slow. He wanted to remember the way she tasted, the way it felt to kiss her in case he never had the opportunity again. He only hoped it wouldn't come to that. He sure as hell wasn't going to let her run again. As he felt her tongue begging entrance into his mouth, her hand began inching from his knee up his thigh.

"Hold up, Linden," Holder said, detaching himself from her.

"Something wrong?" Linden asked.

"No. I just think we need to…slow down."

"Slow down? Really, Holder? You're acting like a girl."

"You really want to do it in this tiny ass car with my kid's car seat in the back?"

Linden glanced to the backseat behind them and saw the pink car seat with a doll sitting in it. She looked back at Holder.

"I thought you said you could work your magic here. And did you really just say do it?" Linden asked, laughing.

"You really are going to make this difficult, aren't you?"

"It wouldn't be us if I didn't."

She smiled at him. Holder couldn't help but stare at her, trying to memorize what it looked like to see a smile on her face. She looked beautiful when she smiled and he never wanted to forget that.

**Author's Note:** This story came to me as soon as I finished watching the series finale. I started writing immediately (even though it was very late at night and I really should have been going to bed). I originally was so irritated with how the series ended because I was really looking forward to at least one kiss! After some time, though, I began thinking about the finale and decided that it actually made a lot of sense and it was a really great ending. Of course, I was still a little irritated that they didn't officially get together, but that's what fanfiction is for, right? Anyway, thank you for reading. I expect this story will be about 4 chapters long with just a lot of Linden/Holder romance. If you liked it, or even if you didn't, please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in the car together outside of Holder's apartment, he reached over the center console and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her forehead. She looked into his eyes, trying to read him. So many things had changed between them in such a short amount of time, but he was still Holder. He was still the man she had grown to trust with her life and so much more. He was still home.

"Come on," he said.

He got out of the car. Linden did the same. He walked around the car and immediately linked his fingers with his, holding her hand. Having a physical connection with her was the only way he knew for sure she wouldn't run.

"What? Are we teenagers now?" Linden asked, jokingly.

"Always gotta fight about something," he answered.

"Mhmm."

He tugged on the two ends of her blue scarf, pulling her towards him. He crashed his lips to hers. It took her a split second to respond, but when she did, she did so with enthusiasm. As she looped her arms around his neck, he snaked his arms around his waist.

"Damn Linden," he whispered when they parted, both breathless. "If I had known it was gonna be like this, I woulda kissed you on the couch that night. Hell, I woulda kissed you long before that."

"You haven't seen anything yet," she teased, tugging on his hand.

"Ooh…1-900-Linden is back in service!"

She playfully slugged him in the arm before they headed off to the front door. Holder led them through the halls of the apartment building and to his door. As he fished for his keys in his pocket, Linden noticed the green flower pot in the corner. She walked over to it, tipped it over, and saw his spare key. She smiled.

"Someone's going to find this one day and break in."

"You remembered where my spare key was?"

"Of course I remembered. It's always here, just in case I need it, right?"

"Anytime, Linden."

Holder finally managed to get his key out of his pocket and put the key in the lock. While he opened the door, Linden pocketed the spare key. Holder stepped into the apartment. He took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. Linden stopped in the middle of the doorway, not moving. She knew if she crossed into his apartment, there would be no turning back. She always ran away from everything good. She wasn't used to staying. She wasn't used to good things happening in her life. And she didn't want to hurt him. If she crossed that line, she knew she would hurt him. That's what always happened.

"You coming?" He asked. "Linden?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He immediately knew she was thinking too much. She was second guessing herself. She was second guessing them. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Whatever it is that's going on in that great big brain of yours."

"I…"

"Uh-un. Come here."

He tugged on her hand, pulling her into the apartment with him. He quickly shut the door behind her, trying to make a physical barrier that would prevent her from leaving. Now that he had her, he wasn't about to let her go.

"Holder…"

He put his hands on her hips. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Convincing yourself that this is wrong or that you're gonna screw it up or something. We're both messed up, Linden. We both got things in our past, but this…this is right. Ain't no more ghosts, Linden. Just us. Just home."

She nodded. "Ok."

He grabbed one end of her scarf and pulled it from around her neck. He threw it on the couch with his jacket. Applying slight pressure on her hips, he turned her around. He tugged on the sleeves of her jackets, pulling her jacket off. It joined her scarf and his jacket on the couch. When she turned back around, he planted a swift kiss on her lips.

"Beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

He disappeared into the kitchen. Linden took the few moments alone to look around. His apartment was relatively unchanged, aside from one important detail. There was evidence of his daughter everywhere. A pink, stuffed bear sitting on the couch, a pile of cartoon DVD's stacked on top of the television, a Cinderella Barbie doll on the coffee table, a pair of pink sneakers by the door. His 'knowledge corner' as he had called it, that was once full of informational books, was instead full of kid's board games and a pile of picture books.

"Learning a lot these days?" Linden asked, holding up one of the picture books.

Holder emerged from the kitchen with two open beers in his hands. "Hey, you can learn a lot from princesses, you know."

"Oh? Like how to bat your eyelashes to find Prince Charming?"

"Yo, that one's about Belle. She at least likes to read."

"Yeah, and ends up with Stockholm Syndrome when she falls in love with her captor."

"You can't stop true love, Linden. Least it's better than Sleeping Beauty who does nothing but sleep all damn day."

"You really know your princesses."

"Yeah, well I read them every other weekend."

"Is that when you get to see Kalia? Every other weekend?"

"Officially every other weekend, but Carolyn and I have worked out our own little system. Get to see her more than that usually."

"That's good. You and Carolyn aren't…together anymore?"

"No. Not for a while now. We sorta knew it wasn't gonna work our even before Kalia was born. It was amicable. Worked out for the best."

Holder walked over to the side table next to the couch and grabbed a framed picture. He handed it to Linden.

"She's beautiful," Linden complimented, looking at the photograph of Kalia swinging happily on a swing set.

"She's the light of my life. Reason I stay clean."

"I'm happy for you."

He took the photograph from her and put it back on the table. He handed her one of the beers he was still holding and she took a long drink. She continued looking around his apartment, noticing more and more evidence of Kalia. Seeing how he had changed made her smile.

"So…" he said, taking a sip of his own beer.

She turned to look at him. She could feel his eyes on her. He was staring at her like he was trying to see into her soul.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Trying to get over the fact that you're here. Linden in the flesh. Didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I called you a dozen times."

"I know."

"You never called back."

"I know."

"Jack's the one who kept me…informed."

"You talked to Jack?"

"Texts mostly. He'd contact me every once in a while. Sometimes just to chat. Sometimes just to tell me that you were still alive. Still kicking."

"He never told me."

Holder shrugged. "Think he just didn't want to mess up whatever it is you felt like you needed to do. I missed you, Linden."

She stepped up to him and put her arms around him. He immediately reciprocated, holding her close. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of being so close to him. The feeling of home washed over her. She had never felt safer than she did with his arms around her.

"Holder," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He did as she asked, starting slowly and then increasing with more intensity. With the pressure of his body against hers, she backed up until her back hit the wall. Both of their lungs demanding air, they stopped kissing. He pressed his forehead against hers and placed the palms of his hands against the wall on either side of her body. She was trapped.

"You know how many times I've imagined what you got goin' on under all those ugly, damn sweaters, Linden?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he practically growled. She reached for the hem of her sweater, ready to pull it off. "No. Let me."

He grabbed the bottom of her sweater and slowly began to inch it up. He was moving almost agonizingly slow, teasing them both. As her stomach was revealed, he trailed his finger over the smooth skin.

"Stop teasing, Holder."

Finally, he pulled the sweater over her head and let it drop to the floor.

"Damn, Linden," he said, looking her up and down.

"I told you, you haven't seen nothin' yet."

He smiled and kissed her.

Author's Note: So, I'm not sure how Linden-ish or Holder-ish this chapter is, but I enjoyed writing it and would have loved to have seen it in the show! Two more chapters to go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She woke up to the smell of cigarette smoke swirling around her. She could feel his flesh against her, his body heat warming her under the blankets. She opened her eyes. She was facing away from him. All she saw was a wall covered in various coloring pages and drawings, mostly in pinks and purples. It was the true sign of a parent.

Linden rolled over, making sure the sheet and blanket was securely covering her. As she turned, she was met with Holder's smiling face. He was on his side, facing her, a cigarette between his lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching you sleep," he answered honestly.

"Creeper."

"Hard not to watch a beautiful woman as she sleeps."

"Flattery's not going to get you anywhere."

"Worked last night." She took the cigarette from between his lips and popped it into her own mouth. She took a long drag, letting the feeling overwhelm her senses.

"Thought you quit," he observed.

"Some things never change."

"And some things do," he said, taking the cigarette, stamping it out in an ashtray on the table next to the bed, and kissing her hard. He rolled on top of her, covering her face and neck with kisses. As his hand began to travel from cupping her cheek, down her neck, and torso, her stomach growled. Holder chuckled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Guess we were so busy last night, we forgot to eat," he said.

"Forget about it."

"Ain't no woman gonna go hungry in my pad. I'll make us something for breakfast."

"We can just get takeout."

"When was the last time you had a home-cooked meal, Linden? And microwave food don't count."

"Neither does that vegan crap you eat," she commented.

"You sound like Kalia."

"She doesn't buy into your vegan crap either?"

He gave her one more swift kiss before rolling off of her. "What do you want? Pancakes? Scrambled eggs?"

"Eggs aren't vegan."

He sat on the edge of the bed and slid his boxers on. "Yeah, well, I ain't vegan today."

"How about some Habanera jelly eggs?" She suggested. He looked back over his shoulder at her and saw the smile on her face.

"Habanera jelly eggs it is. But this time, you gotta promise me you'll eat them."

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" He asked, holding out his pinky towards her. She linked his pinky with his and they shook on it.

"Pinky promise," she agreed.

He brought her pinky to his lips and kissed it lightly before letting it go. He walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Linden took the moment alone to close her eyes. She thought about everything that had happened, everything that had brought her to that moment in his bed. Every case, every minute spent in the car with him, every second they spent sitting across from each other in their office, every bad takeout place they had ever eaten from. Even the time they had spent apart when she had gone out to find herself and he had gotten himself clean and healthy. She knew if they had allowed themselves to sleep together during their partnership, it never would have lasted. It just wouldn't have been the right time. They would have split and most likely ended up hating each other. He never would have been her home. But things were different. She was different. She wasn't only home, she was happy.

Linden got out of bed and immediately worked her hair into a pony tail with her fingers. She searched the bed for her hair elastic. Holder had pulled it out of her hair some time in the middle of the night. She finally found it underneath her pillow. She looped it around her hair, securing her pony tail in place. She looked around the room for the first time in the daylight. His room was exactly what she expected it to be. Not decorated in any particular style, slightly messy, and full of kid's toys. Smiling, Linden grabbed one of Holder's gray hoodies off the floor and pulled it over her head. She didn't bother putting on any type of bottoms. His sweatshirt was so long on her it practically came down to her knees. She walked into the kitchen where he was busy whisking eggs in a bowl. He had thrown on an apron. The vision of him in nothing but his boxers and an apron made her laugh.

"Yo, what you laughing at, Linden?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

He put the bowl of eggs down on the counter and walked over to her. He pulled on the ends of the strings that dangled down from the hood on his sweatshirt.

"You look like a teenager lost in your big old bad boyfriend's clothes. Let me help you out of there."

She placed her palm against his chest. "Not until we eat."

"Can't dangle it right out there in front of me and then saying no."

"Just cook, Holder."

He turned his attention back to the eggs. He finished whisking them before adding some habanera jelly. He poured the egg mixture into a frying pan, set the heat on low, and waited. He turned and leaned against the counter as Linden opened a cabinet. When she didn't see what she was looking for, she opened the cabinet next to it.

"Next one," he instructed.

She opened the third cabinet and took down two coffee mugs. She looked around, trying to spot a coffee pot.

"Don't have any coffee," Holder said.

She looked at him like he had ten heads.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"It's all about herbal tea, Linden. Coffee messes up your chi. Bad for your health and all that."

"You've got to be kidding."

He cracked a smile. "Coffee pot's under the sink."

She breathed a sigh of relief and brushed past him. She quickly grabbed the coffee pot and a can of coffee. Within minutes, she had a fresh pot brewing.

"I should get my bag from the car," she said, realizing she had no clothes or toiletry items with her. She had been living mostly out of suitcases for months. She had everything she needed in her car.

"You ain't using that as some kind of excuse to run, are you?" He asked.

"No. I just need a toothbrush. Besides, I don't think I'd get too far. I don't have any underwear on."

"Damn, Linden, you sure know how to get a man hot under the collar."

"When was the last time you wore a shirt with a collar?"

"Touché. You don't have to get your bag. I got a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. Second drawer down."

"For all the girlfriends you have over?"

"Five-pack was on sale."

"Of course it was."

"Just don't use the pink, princess one. That's mine," he said with a smirk.

Linden disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Holder to deal with the eggs. She quickly located one of the spare toothbrushes and brushed her teeth. She splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the happiness on her face and it was all because of him. She was about to walk out of the bathroom to join him back in the kitchen when she looked at her hair. She pulled it out of its ponytail, letting it hang loose around her shoulders. She had always kept it back, away from her face, because it was practical and easy, but it was time to put her practical side away. She ran her hand through her long locks and took a deep breath. By the time she walked back into the kitchen, Holder was dishing the eggs out onto two plates.

"Smells good," she complimented.

"Last time you said that, you ran out without even trying some."

"I already promised I'd stay, didn't I?"

"Just making sure you remember, Linden. Just making sure."

They both sat at the table across from each other. Linden began to chow down.

"It's as good as it smells," she commented with her mouth full.

"Slow down, Linden. Don't wanna have to do the Heimlich. Although that could be fun if you really are naked underneath that sweatshirt."

"Ha ha."

"By the way, did I happen to mention how much better that looks on you than me? And I like your hair down like that. Looks nice."

"That how you get women, Holder? Compliment them so much they have no choice but to fall into bed with you?"

"Nah. I'm a dad now. Don't got no time for women."

"Practicing celibacy again?"

"Until last night."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What can I say? 1-900-Linden shows up and you gotta answer the call, you know what I'm sayin'?"

She laughed as she finished up her eggs.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, I cooked. Only fair you do the dishes."

"After that," she prompted.

"Thought we could go back to bed. We got a lot of time to make up for, Linden."

"And then?"

"What you worried about, Linden? Gotta live in the here and now."

"Just…what are we doing?"

"Thought we agreed on what we were going to do next. Me. You. Bedroom. Stop worrying, Linden and start living. Ok?"

"Ok," she agreed.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Not only am I back to school, but I'm also working on another fanfic at the same time. Thank you for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks later

Holder stood in the kitchen, rinsing a newly cleaned dish in the sink. He looked into the living room where Linden was cross-legged sitting on the floor with Kalia sitting in front of her. They both had a Barbie doll in their hands. Kalia was going on and on in the voice of her Barbie about how much she loved to go shopping. Linden was using her own Barbie to talk to Kalia's Barbie. Linden glanced over at Holder, sensing he was watching them. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He loved watching her with Kalia. It was like seeing Linden in a whole new light. Sure, he had seen her with Jack, but that wasn't when she was at her best. Seeing her interact with his daughter reminded him of how loving she could be. And Kalia had taken to her in an instant.

For three weeks, Linden and Holder had spent practically every moment together. Holder still ran his groups at the church, but he would always come home to Linden. She had basically moved in, having no other place to stay. Holder had introduced Linden to Kalia right away. He wanted the two most important women in his life to meet. He was pleasantly surprised when they hit it off right away. The more time he spent with Linden in a romantic way, the more he realized how much he wanted to spend every minute with her for the rest of his life.

"Do you like shoes?" Kalia's Barbie asked Linden's Barbie.

"Sure, everyone loves shoes. But you know what I love even more than shoes? Reading. I love to read."

"Daddy loves reading, too," Kalia said. "He's really smart."

"Yes, he his," Linden agreed, throwing a smile back at Holder.

"Are you smart, Sarah?" Kalia asked.

"Linden's even smarter than I am," Holder added.

"Why do you call her Linden, daddy?" Kalia wondered. "Her first name is Sarah. Linden is her last name."

"Just what I call her, baby girl," Holder answered.

"You know, I think you're smarter than both of us," Linden said to Kalia.

"Daddy says I'm smart 'cause I know all my letters and numbers," Kalia announced proudly.

"See, I told you you were smarter than both of us."

"I don't want to play Barbies anymore. Would you read to me, Sarah?"

"Of course."

"Make it a quick one," Holder said. "Your mom will be here any minute."

Kalia dropped her Barbie and ran off to her bedroom to find a book. Linden picked herself up and sat down on the couch. Holder finished washing the dishes from lunch and put them in the drying rack before joining Linden on the couch.

"You're amazing with her," Holder complimented.

"So are you. You're a great dad, Holder."

"I just do everything my pops didn't do."

"Kalia's really lucky to have you."

As Holder leaned over to give Linden a kiss, Kalia reappeared with a book in her hand. She ran towards the couch, jumping in between them. She handed the book to Linden as Holder put his arm around both of them.

"Yo, we've read this one like a hundred times," Holder protested.

"But I like this one, daddy. It's my favorite."

"When Jack was little, he used to make me read this one Thomas the Tank Engine book over and over again. It drove me nuts, but he loved it."

"When do I get to play with Jack?" Kalia asked.

"Jack's a bit older," Linden explained. "But maybe you'll be able to meet him someday. Now, let's start the story."

Linden opened the book and began to read. It was a princess story. In the end, of course, everyone lived happily ever after. Holder scoffed as Linden read the last line.

"What's the matter, daddy?" Kalia asked.

"Sometimes things don't always work out so perfect, that's all, little lady," Holder explained.

"Do you love Sarah, daddy, like the prince loved Sleeping Beauty?"

Holder looked over at Linden, but she refused to meet his eyes. They hadn't talked about love. Neither of them had used that word.

"I…" Holder began.

"Sometimes things aren't always that…easy with adults," Linden quickly explained.

"Well, when are you and Sarah going to get married?"

"Sometimes grown-ups don't get married," Linden responded. "Even if they…care about each other a lot."

"But sometimes they do get married," Holder quickly added.

Linden opened her mouth to say something in response when the doorbell rang. Holder stood up and walked to the door.

"Mommy!" Kalia exclaimed as Holder opened the door and she saw Caroline standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby," Caroline replied. "You almost ready? We've got Susie's birthday party today."

"Come on in, Caroline." Holder stepped aside as Caroline stepped in. He closed the door. "Let's go get your things, baby girl."

Kalia climbed off the couch. Holder took her hand and they walked down the hall to her bedroom to gather her belongings.

"Hey Sarah," Caroline said, perching herself on the arm of a nearby armchair.

"How are you Caroline?" Linden asked as she put the princess book down.

"I'm good. She made you play Barbies, huh? She never stops playing Barbies. I'm sorry if she hounded you."

"It's ok, I don't mind. I never had much of a chance to play Barbies with Jack."

"No, I guess not. You know, Kalia can't stop talking about you. She loves you."

"She's an amazing kid," Linden complimented.

"Yeah, she is," Caroline agreed. "You know, I wanted to say this before, but Stephen was always around and this is more…girl talk."

"What is it?"

"I'm really happy for you two. I am. I've always liked you, Sarah."

"Even when I was yelling at you?"

Caroline chuckled. "Yeah, even then. You were passionate about your work. You cared. And Holder will never admit it out loud to me, but I think he always knew you were the one for him."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I had anything to do with you two breaking up."

Caroline shrugged. "It was all for the best. I love Stephen as the father of my child, but I think we both knew it would never have worked out. We would have been miserable as a married couple. Co-parenting works for us."

"I'm glad."

"But you two. You two make sense. And you look good, Sarah. You look happy."

"I am. I needed time away, but all that did was reaffirm what I already knew. Holder makes me happy."

"I can tell. Do you two ever think about…making it official?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You don't even call him your boyfriend."

Linden shrugged. "Labels don't really matter."

"No, you're right. I'm just a little surprised Holder hasn't popped the question yet. When he wants something, he usually goes for it."

"We've only been together for three weeks."

"Officially maybe, but I think you know that you two are meant for each other.

Anyway, it's none of my business. I'm just glad that you two are happy. And I couldn't ask for anyone better to be in Kalia's life."

Linden smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Holder and Kalia appeared in the living room, holding Kalia's backpack. Caroline stood up and Kalia ran into her arms. She scooped her up, holding her on her hip.

"You're getting too big, baby girl."

"I wanna go to Susie's party!" Kalia exclaimed.

"Alright. Give your daddy a hug goodbye."

Caroline plopped Kalia back on her feet. Holder crouched down and Kalia ran over to him. He enveloped her in a big bear hug.

"Love you, princess," he said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Love you too, daddy." As he let her go and she went back to Caroline, she stopped in front of Linden. "Bye Sarah," she said, hugging her. Linden immediately hugged her back.

"Bye, sweetheart," Linden said.

Caroline took Kalia's hand, said her goodbyes, and they walked out together. Linden immediately began picking up the Barbies on the living room floor and placing them in their storage container.

"That can wait," Holder said. "We got more important things to do."

Linden stood up and faced him.

"What did you have in mind?" Linden asked, running her hands seductively underneath his shirt over his stomach.

"That will have to wait a minute," Holder said. She immediately removed her hands from under his shirt.

"Saying no to sex, Holder? You sick or something?"

"Just want to…talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Ok," she said.

"You're not gonna try to run?"

"No. Not this time. These three weeks have been…"

"Amazing? Incredible? Best sex you've ever had?"

"All of the above," Linden said with a smile.

"You know, this ain't something casual for me, Linden."

"Me either."

"What we have…it's real," he stated.

"I know. You're home. You'll always be home."

"Damn right I am. I love you, Linden."

She felt tears welling in her eyes. She had been afraid of those words. She was afraid that those words would change them. But once she heard them, she knew. The words were right. The words made him feel more like home than ever before.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," he said with a smile.

"I love you, too," she said with more conviction.

"Good."

He captured her lips, kissing her long and hard. With their feelings laid out on the table, kissing her felt even better than it did before. Wrapping his arms around her, he got lost in the feeling of her body pressed against his. He dragged his lips across her jaw and down her neck.

"Holder…" she panted.

"Mmm?"

He pulled at the collar of her sweater, giving him more access to her pale neck.

"Let's get married."

Holder immediately stopped seducing her and stepped back, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I know, I know it's fast. I know it's crazy. Neither of us are exactly the marrying kind, but let's do it. Forget the pomp and circumstance. Let's just go to the courthouse and do it. Let's start our lives. Let's make a home…together."

He cupped her cheek, catching a tear as it fell down her cheek.

"Why you always gotta beat me to the punch, Linden?"

"Because that's us."

"Yes," he said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes. Let's get married."

"Ok," she said.

"Ok."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, for the first time in her life feeling like she was home.

Author's Note: Well, that's it. Thank you for your patience. So sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I know the ending was corny, but I just couldn't help myself. Thank you for reading!


End file.
